Stephanie's Worst Nightmare
by christibabe
Summary: What would happen if the Tastykake Company suddenly decided to file bankruptcy. How would Stephanie cope. Who could console her? Would it be Joe or Ranger? Is there anything more important to Stephanie than her beloved Tastykakes? This is a Babe HEA. Joe gets bruised a little but is okay.


**Disclaimer: All characters you recognize as belonging to J.E. are hers. Other characters are a figment of my imagination and belong to me.**

_Spoiler: I don't think I used anything but in case, books 1-18._

There was no getting around it…I _needed_ a Tastykake. I sighed and threw back the covers so I could climb out of bed without getting my feet caught in the blankets _again_. This was the fifth time this week that I had a Tastykake craving in the middle of the night. By now I knew the way to my kitchen with my eyes closed. I padded into the kitchen and opened my cupboard where I kept my stash of Butterscotch Krimpets. I reached into the box and felt around, frowning as my hand encountered empty box. I pulled the empty box out of cupboard and as if not believing what my hand was telling me I looked in the box and then shook it. Nothing. Not a sound. I tossed the box in the garbage and flipped on the light over the sink so I could see better. I frowned as I noticed the cupboard was now officially bare. Not one to panic unduly I systematically opened the rest of the doors. Empty. I went to the fridge and opened the door. I was the proud owner of a jar of olive juice. Crap! I opened the freezer and saw the ice cube tray with three sections filled. I closed both doors and headed for my pantry cupboard. My eyes widened as I saw it was empty. Shit! My purse was on the table and I dove inside to check my wallet. Whew! I had a $20 bill. I knew I had a full tank of gas and Willie J's was open all night.

I headed into the bedroom and dressed in the clothes I had discarded when I went to bed. I grabbed my purse and fished out my keys as I headed for the elevator. Once I got in my car I headed in the direction of Willie J's and was thrilled when I found a parking spot next to the door. I hurried inside and made my way to the Tastykake aisle. I stopped and screamed. Black dots swam in front of my eyes and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The cashier hurried over in a panic, "Ma'am…are you alright ma'am?"

I turned to the hapless cashier with narrowed eyes and through gritted teeth asked, "Where are the Tastykakes? And _don't _ma'am me!"

"Uh…uh….uhm….well….gee…uh…."

I couldn't take anymore and stepped forward and grabbed the pimple faced kid by the scruff of his neck and snarled, "Spit it out! Where are my Tastykakes?"

"The company went bankrupt. They don't make Tastykakes anymore."

My eyes widened and the black dots started swimming in front of my eyes again. The kid in front of me started freaking out again and managed to slip through my grasp and rushed behind the counter and dove for the phone. I don't know how long I had been standing there when Morelli walked into the store and sauntered over to me with a smile on his face. I had a feeling this night was just getting worse.

Morelli grinned and said, "Geez Cupcake. You're looking a little frazzled."

I glared and replied, "I need a Tastykake."

Morelli grimaced, "Sorry Cupcake, but the company just went out of business. I figured you had enough Tastykakes to last for a few months the way you were buying them."

I sniffled, "I've been having cravings in the middle of the night. I wake up in the morning and I've eaten boxes of the things. I'm out."

Morelli put his hands on my shoulders and leaned in so his forehead was leaning against mine. "I'm sorry Cupcake. I wish I could help you."

I felt air between my top and my chest and opened my eyes to see Morelli looking down my top. For some reason that really pissed me off and I narrowed my eyes and gritted my teeth before I kneed him in his boys. Morelli's face turned a reddish-purple and the veins bulged out on his neck. He was furious. Next thing I know my hands are handcuffed behind my back and Joe is hauling me roughly out to his car.

I tried reasoning with him but he was beyond pissed. I finally decided to just bide my time till I could make my phone call. I sighed. I really needed a Tastykake. Joe pulled into the parking lot in back of the police station and hauled me out of the car and into the station. I was 2 parts relieved and 1 part surprised to see Ranger, Tank, Bobby, Lester and another man in a suit waiting for us. Joe pulled up short when he saw Ranger but then as if he decided to brazen it out he straightened and headed in the direction of the docking Lieutenant. I saw Carl, Big Dog, Eddie, and Robin standing near the counter. I had a feeling something was going down and I wasn't sure what the outcome was going to be.

Eddie stepped up to Joe, "Hey man, are you sure you want to start this fight?"

Joe glared, "She assaulted a police officer."

Eddie lowered his voice, "She was defending herself from being sexually harassed by a police officer."

Joe looked confused, "Why would you say that?"

Eddie kept his voice low, "You were the one that looked down her top man. It's on tape. Rangeman does surveillance at Willie J's."

"She kneed me."

Eddie shook his head, "If you do this Joe, we can't help you."

"I don't need your help Eddie. I'm in the right!"

Eddie shook his head, "Not this time. You know how addicted to those Tastykakes Steph is. They can argue she wasn't in her right mind and you tried to take advantage. Everyone in the whole town can vouch for how she gets when she doesn't get her Tastykakes."

Joe looked around him and I think he knew if he went ahead with this he was finished in Trenton. He looked at me and there was a sadness there. He shook his head and handed me over to Eddie. His eyes met mine and he said, "I guess this means we are off for good. Have a good life Cupcake."

My eyes widened. "Bye."

Eddie unlocked the cuffs and whispered, "That was a close one Steph. Now get out of here."

I turned and made my way over to Ranger. He almost smiled and gave a miniscule nod, "Proud of you Babe."

I smiled. Ranger always made me happy when he told me he was proud of me. I threw myself into his arms and started to cry. Ranger tipped my chin and asked, "What's wrong Babe?"

"There are no more Tastykakes! The company went bankrupt and I'll never have another Tastykake!"

Ranger wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in closer. "I got your back Babe."

The tears wouldn't stop. Suddenly I sniffed. Then I sniffed a little higher. That smell. I moaned and raised my head higher and sniffed deeply. My eyes focused on a package over Ranger's shoulder that held a Butterscotch Krimpet. I grabbed the treat out of Tank's hand and ripped it out of the package and stuffed the whole thing in my mouth. I closed my eyes and moaned in pleasure. Ranger kissed my forehead and said, "Come on Babe. Let's get you home."

Ranger pulled into my lot and walked me up to my apartment, making sure there was no unexpected surprises inside before allowing me to enter. He led me over to my couch and sat me down before pulling another Tastykake from his pocket. I ripped into the package and in seconds I had devoured it.

When I had swallowed I looked up at Ranger and gave him a watery smile. "What am I going to do Ranger? I _need_ my Tastykakes."

Ranger sat down beside me and pulled me to him. "Don't worry Babe. I'll make sure you always have your Tastykakes."

I leaned my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes. It felt like I had just gotten to sleep when I heard the sound of my alarm blaring. I stretched and reached over to turn off the alarm. I felt exhausted again. This had been going on for a week now. I'd go to bed and when I got up I was more tired than when I went to bed. It was like I didn't get any sleep. I crawled out of bed and weaved my way into the bathroom. I stripped down and after answering natures call I stepped into the shower and shampooed my hair and soaped myself up. Once I had dried off I pulled on my last pair of clean jeans and t-shirt. I loaded all my dirty clothes in a basket and carried it out to set it on the coffee table so I could take it with me to my parent's.

I dropped a few pellets in Rex's cage and looked through my cupboards, and I whimpered as I realized all my Tastykakes were really gone. I sighed and headed towards the door, making sure I had my laundry basket as well. I pulled up to my parent's house and grabbed my laundry basket full of clothes. My Mom was at the front door along with my Grandma. They held open the door and I walked right on in. My Mom looked at the laundry basket and smiled, "Just leave the basket next to the washer and I'll take care of it later."

I nodded as I headed to do her bidding. When I returned to the kitchen there was a plate of blueberry pancakes and maple syrup on the table. I sat down and dug in. "This is great Ma."

My Mom took a sip of coffee, looking at me over the rim of her cup, "I heard you and Joseph broke up last night. Does this mean you and Ranger are now an item?"

My eyes widened, "Geez Ma."

"Well Stephanie, you aren't getting any younger. There won't be that many chances for you to land a nice young man. You need to safeguard your future. I'm okay with you marrying Ranger. I'm sure he will be able to support you."

I stuffed my last bite of pancakes in my mouth and stood. "Gee…I'd love to stay and visit longer but I gotta run."

"Be sure and invite Ranger over for dinner Thursday. I'll be making roast chicken. Ranger is partial to chicken right?"

I rolled my eyes and bailed. I headed to the bonds office and ran in to see if there were any new files for me. As soon as I stepped into the office Lula screamed, "Girl…you got lots to explain so best get started."

"What do you mean?"

Connie grinned, "We heard you gave supercop a knee to the boys."

My eyes widened, "What are you talking about?"

Lula snorted, "Girl, don't be pulling that shit on us again. Last night at Willie J's you freaked when they didn't have no Tastykakes and when Morelli came in and pulled your shirt away from your body so he could cop a look you kneed his boys and he cuffed you and took you down to the station. Ranger and the Merry Men went down with their lawyer to get you out but word is your cousin Eddie talked sense into supercop and he let you go."

I looked at them like they were nuts. "What are you two talking about?"

Connie frowned, "Steph, that ain't funny."

Just then the door opened and Ranger stepped into the bonds office. He nodded to me, "Babe."

I smiled and was about to say something when Lula said, "Hey Batman, did Steph hit her head or something last night? She doesn't remember anything that happened."

Ranger turned and looked at me with concern, "Is that true Babe?"

I shrugged, "I don't remember kneeing Morelli's boys and being taken down to the station."

He continued to watch me as he said to Connie, "You said you had some files for me."

Connie held up the files and Ranger took them from her. He motioned for me to follow him and I was right behind him when he left the Bonds office. Ranger tossed the files into the Turbo and turned to me. "You okay Babe?"

I nodded and leaned into him. "Yeah. Did all that stuff really happen?"

"Don't worry about it Babe. I'll have Bobby check into what to expect from Tastykake withdrawls. We'll get this under control."

I wanted to scream and shout but couldn't make myself expand the energy. "My Mom expects you for dinner Thursday night. She's going to make a rotisserie chicken. Seems she's okay with me and Morelli splitting as long as you are willing to take his spot. Apparently I'm not getting any younger."

Ranger chuckled. "So you and Morelli are really over Babe?"

I nodded. "Yes."

He leaned down and suddenly his mouth was over mine. He pulled me into his embrace and the next thing I knew our tongues were dueling and I was moaning in pleasure as he deepened the kiss. He pressed me against the Turbo and pressed his body over mine. I felt his hand on my breast and shivered as Ranger's other hand cupped my ass and pulled me even closer. I moved my leg to bring us into closer proximity and suddenly there was a loud beeping noise. I tried my best to ignore it but it wouldn't go away. I finally grew frustrated and swung my arm at the offending sound. There was a metallic sounding thunk and then silence. However, Ranger had disappeared. I opened my eyes and groaned. Damn! What the hell was going on?

I climbed out of bed and felt a little woozy. I made my way to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I screamed at the sight that met my eyes. Suddenly there was another face in the mirror and I screamed again. Bobby had a look of concern on his face as he asked, "You okay Steph?"

"What are you doing here Bobby? Where's Ranger?"

"I sent him back to Haywood to get some rest. He's been with you non-stop since this all began and he was looking worn. I told him he couldn't come back for 8 hours."

"What are you talking about?"

Bobby frowned and reached out to touch my forehead. "You've been going through withdrawls ever since the Tastykake Company filed for bankruptcy and stopped making Tastykakes. Ranger has had us on 24 hour shifts to keep you from hurting yourself or others."

I frowned, "I don't remember anything."

Bobby nodded. "I know Steph. You wake up and we have this conversation and then as the day progresses you keep getting more and more delusional. It seems the company was putting an added ingredient in the merchandise. There are thousands of people suffering from withdrawl symptoms. The authorities managed to get a warrant and found the recipe. The best doctors across the nation are working on an antidote. It's not looking good."

"You make it sound like a matter of life or death."

Bobby nodded. "I'm sorry honey. If we can't find a cure you might have to join the others in the special hospital. It's just too risky to leave you unattended."

"Bobby! Cut this crap out! You're scaring me."

Bobby wrapped his arms around me and hugged me, "I'm sorry. So, so sorry…"

I jerked up in bed and my eyes opened wide. I relaxed, thinking it was only a dream. Then I had a sudden thought and jumped out of bed and raced through the apartment to my kitchen and threw open the cupboard doors. I screamed and at the sound of a bag dropping I turned to see Ranger and Lester standing in my doorway. Lester had a hand over his chest and said, "Geez Steph, scare a man to death."

I ran to Ranger and jumped into his arms. I had my arms wrapped around his neck and my legs were wrapped around his waist. "Oh Ranger, what am I going to do without my Tastykakes?"

Ranger ran his hand over my back and said, "Babe."

I started crying and I couldn't stop. I was bordering on hysterical because my Tastykakes were all gone. Never again would I bite into another snack cake. I felt a sharp poke and then suddenly there was nothing. It was dark when I became aware of my surroundings. I turned and found myself in Ranger's arms. He must have sensed I was awake because he pulled me closer to him. I closed my eyes and went back to sleep. I wasn't sure when it started but suddenly I was aware that I was weeping. I felt someone gently shaking me and calling my name. Well, not really my name but a name I recognized. I heard it called again, "Babe."

I opened my eyes and saw Ranger was leaning over me with a hand on the side of my face and his face showed concern. I looked up at him with my lashes spiked with tears. "What?"

"You were crying. What's wrong?"

"The Tastykake Company went out of business. I really need a Tastykake."

Ranger smiled and leaned down to kiss me. "You must have been dreaming Babe. The Tastykake Company is doing just fine."

I sat up in shock. "What! They didn't go bankrupt!"

"No Babe. They didn't go bankrupt."

I didn't believe it so I threw back the covers and ran to the kitchen. I smiled and started laughing as I saw all the boxes of Tastykakes in my cupboards. Ranger joined me and shook his head. "Were you expecting them to go on strike Babe? Looks like you have enough Tastykakes for a year."

I turned to him and glared, "Bite your tongue. I've been having the worst dreams imaginable. The company went bankrupt and there were no more Tastykakes anywhere. I went to Willie J's and they were out. Joe came in and tried looking down my top so I kneed his boys and then the next day you and I were making out against the Turbo and I was woken up and then Bobby was here watching me so you could get some rest because the government had found out the Tastykake company had put things in their snacks and those who were really addicted to them were lost causes and would have to go in a special hospital. Then I was in the kitchen and found there were no Tastykakes and you and Lester walked in and then I was sleeping again. This is all such weird shit!"

Ranger grinned and wrapped me in his arms. He whispered, "You'll never have to worry about the company going bankrupt. Ella has the recipes and she can make them for you."

I leaned back and looked at him. He nodded. "I bought the recipe off the company a year ago when it looked like you and Morelli might get back together for good. I figured if worse came to worse I could bribe you with the knowledge I would always be able to get you a Tastykake."

I looked into his eyes. "Do you know why Morelli and I were never able to make it work?"

"Why?"

"I never loved Morelli as more than a friend. Oh I thought I did, but it wasn't the real deal."

"Oh? And not that I'm complaining because believe me I am very glad you and Morelli aren't a couple. But what is the real deal?"

I leaned in closer to him and laid my hand over his heart. "This. I love you."

Ranger grinned, "That's just because I told you I have the Tastykake recipe."

I shook my head. "Nope. I'd be willing to give up Tastykakes if it meant I could have you in my life."

He looked like he didn't believe me and I didn't know how to convince him. I ran back to my room and threw myself on the bed. I felt the tingling at the back of my neck and knew Ranger was there at the door looking in at me. I turned and I knew there were tears falling down my cheeks. "If I go back to sleep I'll wake up and this will be another dream. Then I can convince you I really do love you."

Ranger made his way over and sat down beside me. His hand cupped my cheek and he said, "I bought the Tastykake Company for you Babe. When I saw how frazzled you were about Hostess going out of business, I decided I would do anything I could to make sure you never had to worry about that."

"I'd give them all up for you. I'd rather have your love than all the Tastykakes in the world."

Ranger grinned, "You already have my love Babe. So what do you say we go to your parent's house tonight and let them know we are officially a couple?"

My eyes widened, "My Mom will hound us night and day."

Ranger's eyes twinkled, "I think I can handle your Mom."

My eyes shone with all the love I felt for him. He took me in his arms and that was the last I gave anything else a thought except for Ranger. He came down beside me into my bed and we spent the rest of the night exploring each other to the fullest. As I went over the edge I thought, 'No Tastykake ever made could ever make me feel as good as Ranger does when he loves me.'

_Hope I didn't lose anyone along the way. Even I got a little mixed up as to what was a dream and what was real. In case you are wondering, everything before, "I started crying and I couldn't stop" was one long dream. I got the idea when I heard on the news that Hostess went bankrupt. Once again the characters hijacked the story. This is a one-shot story and will only be the one chapter. Thanks for reading an hope you enjoyed._


End file.
